Beacon Falls
by my.lost.sanity
Summary: (Starts off in S.1 of Teen Wolf and 3 yrs after weirdmageddon) After their parents died in a car crash, the pines twins get moved out to live with their distant cousin Stiles. Everything in the town of Beacon Hills seems fine until the mysterious body of a young girl is found in the woods or at least half of it. Scott, Stiles, and the twins go searching but end up in a mystery.
1. not so happy beginnings

The twins' day started like any other summer day, wake up, eat, take care of the animals, exercise, etc. but this day ended differently for the two teens.

It was a warm day in Piedmont California and the Pines twins had just gotten back from Gravity Falls the day before. their parents were going out to get food and drinks to celebrate their arrival, but something was off. It never takes this long for their parents to go to the store. Worried, they call their parents, but someone else answers and says that they are a paramedic and that their parents were in critical condition at the local hospital.

Dipper and Mabel quickly call the hospital to confirm and race to the car that had been given to them just before they left Gravity Falls. But when they finally reached the hospital, it was too late and the two teenagers felt something inside them shatter.

They called up grunkle Stan but was informed that neither him or Ford could take them in. The next day when they got home, they got a call from a man named Noah Stilinski claiming to be their uncle and he offered to take them in to live with him and his son Stiles. At the news, the twins were surprised because the only family they knew were their grandparents, grunkles, and parents.

Within a week they had the funeral and got all of their things with them. They were surprised when they saw their uncle at first because of how similar he looked to their mom. Noah walked up to them, hugged them, and said " you aren't all alone and you never will be again, I'm sorry that you two had to go through this so early in life. Just remember that we're here for you two."

At that moment, a teen stepped into view and lookes at them with pained expexpression on his face along with one of understanding. He walks up to them and wraps them up a hug, telling them about how he lost his mom and understands how they feel. The twins look at him and all three teens break down crying until they remember that they need to get moving and get to their new home.

The trip wasn't far and they had a month and a half to readjust before school started up again. Over that period of time, the twins grew close to their cousin and uncle, they met Scott and became fast friends who searched for the strange and unknown. Dipper and Mabel even told them about all that had happened in Gravity Falls 3 years ago, which led to Dipper explaining and showing the journals and his own discoveries to Scott and Stiles.

But a new thing came into play when a body was found in the woods or at least half of it was found. Being the adventure seeking teens they are, they get Scott and go into the woods. Stiles and Mabel get caught while Dipper and Scott keep looking. Scott drops his inhaler and while they try to find it, they find the other half of the body and almost get trampled by a herd of deer. The two teens get up and hear a noise, they turn to face it, seeing a wolf like monster staring at them and only one word comes to mind for them, **_run._**

They try to run but both get dragged and bit by the beast, it leaves and the two instantly take off, almost getting hit by a car when they reached the road. A howl sounds behind them as they inspect their wounds, the two look at each other and start home as fast as they can. But before reaching their respective homes, they stop by the animal clinic to treat their wounds. Dipper has a bite on his right shoulder and claw marks on his chest. Scott treats his friend's injuries before he patches up his own which is just a bite on his abdomen. The two part ways and go home.

The next morning, Dipper gets woken up by a worried Stiles and Mabel. He sits up with a weary smile. His sister and cousin see the bandages on his chest and shoulder, they then insist on helping him get ready even though he told them that it didn't hurt. After everyone was ready they all piled into Stiles' jeep, Roscoe, and set off to the highschool.

When they got to the school, they met up with Scott, which led to him and Dipper telling the others what had happened. But once Scott and Dipper were alone, they talked about how weird it was and how the pain was gone but hadn't had the chance to check yet. The two teens agreed to check their bandages in the locker room before practice to make sure they wouldn't hurt themselves if they played.

Scott and Dipper caught up with the others and all went to class, which they surprisingly all shared. But something strange happened for Scott and Dipper, they heard a phone ringing but couldn't find the phone. They looked at each other and then out the window to find out that the phone ringing was outside. The girl ended the call and went with the admin who led her to their class.

"Students, this is our new student Allison, be sure to welcome her." The admin said before leaving the room.

Allison took her seat behind Scott, surprised when he offered her a pen but took it with a smile in her face. He looks over at Dipper, who gives him a nod and silent thumbs up.

Class went smoothly and it was near the end of the day, they were getting their things from their lockers and talking with each other. Scott looks across the hall and makes eye contact with Allison, they smiled at each other and then the moment got ruined by Lydia approaching Mabel and Allison who were talking to each other. The three instantly became friends.

Meanwhile, Dipper was staring at Danny's ass. When Danny notices, he winks at Dipper and leaves for the locker room. Dipper chuckles and turns his attention to the group, they stare at him in shock except for Mabel, who laughs and gives her twin a thumbs up. Dipper just smiled and walked towards the locker room with Scott and Stiles.

As agreed, Scott and Dipper check their bandages only to find nothing there. The two look at each other with a look on their face that said they'd talk later. Dipper looked at himself in the mirror. _'So much has changed in the past few months than it has in the three years that me and Mabel first visited Gravity Falls.'_ Dipper thought as he ran his hand through his hair, he had it shaved on the sides as a fade with his hair long enough on top to cover his birthmark on his forehead, he now stood at the height of 6 feet and had a lean muscle defined body and a tan from exercise and adventuring with Mabel when they got the chance. Dipper turned away from the mirror and got changed into his gear, leaving to join the others for tryouts.

"I'm telling you Stiles, I'm going to make first line this year, I know it." Scott states enthusiastically.

Stiles looks at him and says " but who am I going to talk to when I'm on the bench?"

Dipper laughs and jogged off with Scott before Stiles tells them anything about the body. Scott gets stuck with being goalie and Dipper is told to do runs with Danny, the two smile at each other as they line up, Scott just groans as he walks to the goal. By the end of tryouts/practice, everyone is amazed at the skill of Dipper and Scott.

After school is over, Mabel leaves with Lydia to hang out, leaving the boys to go look for Scott's inhaler. But when they get to the place where they found the body, the body was gone.

"c'mon guys, I need to find the inhaler, those things cost like 80 bucks." Scott says. Stiles taps his shoulder and the three teens turn to see a man in a leather jacket staring at them, the man walks towards them.

" What are you doing here, this is private property." the man stated.

"We were looking for an inhaler that my friend dropped, I'm sorry that we trespassed, we didn't know." Dipper says, trying to explain.

The man looks at Scott and throws him his inhaler. He gives the teens one last glare before he walks off into the woods. Stiles and tells them who the man was and what happened, Dipper stilled at hearing of the death of the man's family, feeling a cold stab in his heart at remembering his parents deaths. The teens left and Scott went to work, leaving the two cousins alone in the battered jeep.

Stiles decides to break the silence, "so... you're gay?"

Dipper looked at him and laughed "Yeah, I hope its not a problem."

Stiles just looks at him " I don't have a problem with it, actually I think that it's awesome. Also, if you don't already know it, Danny, the guy whose ass you stared at in the hall, is gay. He was talking about you when you left the locker room." Stiles states.

Dipper smiles and says " Thank god, do you have any idea how hard it is to not tell people? And thanks for the heads up."

The two drive home and Stiles has dipper help him with researching werewolves. Dipper being more interested in what the hell is going on with him than just being curious.


	2. So who gets to tell him?

" So... Who gets to tell him?" Dipper asks.

"Stiles, how about you do it, you've known him longer." Mable suggests.

Stiles gives his cousins a sour look. " Why do I have to do it? Why can't Dipper do it, he's also a werewolf and they even got turned at the same time?" he retorts.

The twins look at each other and shrug. Mable looks at the two males, at that moment she got an idea. " Why don't you both tell him?" she suggests.

After that, the boys agreed to both tell Scott and all of them decided it would be best to not tell the sheriff. They all went to their respective rooms to mull over the thoughts and new information in their minds. Dipper starts to work on a plan for the full moon on Friday but pauses when he realizes that there is a party on Friday and the entire group had plans on going. The worried teen rushes to his cousin's room and tells him about their dilemma.

The two teens start planning on what to do in preparation of the full moon on Friday. The teens thought planned to get their hands on mountain ash and decided to go scouting for a secluded space away from people to shift.

The short remainder of the week went smoothly aside from Stiles and Dipper not having a chance to tell Scott. It was only on the day of the party were they able to tell him. He freaked out and pinned Stiles to the wall, causing Dipper to tackle him and release a deep, guttural growl, bearing his elongated teeth, and his eyes flached a deep golden yellow. At that moment did Mabel walk in, causing Dipper to remember himself, he shifted back and apologized while helping his friend up.

After he sat down, Dipper looked at his hands in both awe and fear as he willed his claws to form and they did. The other teens just stared at him, surprised as they watched the claws turn back into normal nails. Scott sat down next to Dipper on the bed. " I can't believe that this is actually happening to us. I know I can't go to the party but I can't just leave Allison."

Dipper looks at him and says " I can't believe it either, man this is weird. I don't know how to get rid of being this, but I can help you out of going to the party. Just tell her that Deaton needed an extra hand at the clinic and that you couldn't make it."

"thanks man, I guess in a weird way this makes us brothers, like we got bit by the same thing, on the same night." Scott says with an optimistic smile.

" I guess it does make us brothers, huh." Dipper agreed with a chuckle.

" Yes, more siblings!!" Mabel shouts as she tackles the two wolves, this makes the four teens laugh and pile together in an awkward yet familial hug. After they compose themselves, Scott calls Allison and tells her the excuse Dipper gave him and once he got things patched up with her, they started planning.

With the planning done, the teens go into the preserve in search of a place to... well chain up their friends for the night( there really isn't a normal way to put it). They finally find an abandoned distillery. After its checked for inhabitants and finding none, the teens get to work anchoring the chains into the cement flooring and getting the mountain ash put around the area inside the building where the boys will be chained up as a precaution.

When it became dark, the boys tried to get into their respective circles of mountain ash, but no avail could they get in until Mabel and Stiles made an opening into the circle. After that incident, they realized that they didn't need the chains, just the mountain ash circle around them. Once Dipper and Scott were sealed into their circles by Stiles and Mabel, they just sat and waited for something to happen.

When nothing happened, Mabel whipped the box of Uno cards from her purse and started dealing cards. For a good while things were fine, until Mabel bringing up Dipper's previous issues with his height as a kid, did something happen. And by something, they mean Dipper lost his cool and wolfed out, shredded his Uno cards and growl at everyone, getting more upset at being called a _"__grumpy puppy"_ by Mable. Everyone except said puppy laughed. Eventually Dipper calmed down and apologized for ruining Mabel's cards which turned out to be Scott's.

It was around 11 pm and the night had gone well until a man that Scott, Stiles, and Dipper recognized as Derek told them that they need to run because there were hunters coming. The teens didn't believe him and Scott even wolfed out, tried to charge at him and tell him to go fuck himself. The key word in this situation is _tried_ as he slammed face first into the mountain ash barrier.

Dipper, still suspicious of the man, asked him why they should trust him only for it to be revealed that Derek himself was a werewolf. This led to the teens wondering if he was the one who bit Scott and Dipper. But before they could ask there were loud voices outside, Mabel and Stiles quickly disrupted the mountain ash lines and dragged their friends into hiding places.

Scott was about to hide with the others before he got an arrow shot straight through his forearm, growling he shifted from the pain and looked towards his attackers, only ones face was clearly visible. The man stepped into the light, he was holding a crossbow and got ready to fire the killing arrow, but was distracted by the yelps behind him. Derek and Dipper grabbed Scott and started running to get out since Mabel and Stiles escaped through a hole in the building wall as Derek and Dipper caused the distraction.

When the teens got to safety, Derek was nowhere to be found. Stiles sighed and the teens all piled into the jeep ready to go home.

Come morning, the teens were up and ready to meet together and figure out what happened last night and to finally call Grunkle Ford.

\--Merp--

**_That is the end of the chapter/episode, stay tuned and don't forget to let me know if I misspelled anything. later weirdos._**


	3. Filii Vero Lupi

The following Monday after school, Scott apologized to Allison and got his second chance. Dipper walked up to them to say hi and Allison left to go home, but before she got in the car, her dad got out to open her door. Scott and Dipper turned around and saw her dad turn to face them and wave. After the Father and daughter drove off did Dipper say "Hey, wasn't that the asshole who shot you?"

When they got to the locker room, Scott was freaking out and Dipper was trying to calm him down. "I'm dead, I'm so freaking dead." Scott kept repeating.

Stiles turns the corner and says "How long has he been like this and why?"

Dipper sighs and tells him "Since he learned that his almost girlfriend's dad was the asshole who shot him on Friday. Which is about 15 minutes."

The rest of the team arrives, and Stiles and Dipper managed to get Scott to snap out of his freak out. They get out onto the field and start running goals (or whatever the fuck they're called). When it gets to Scott's turn, he has to get past Jackson to score. But when he charges, Jackson slammed him down, causing Coach to mock Scott, "Mcall, what the hell was that? My grandmother can move faster than that, AND SHE'S DEAD! " He shouts at the teen.

At hearing the joke, Dipper started to growl, causing the team to look at him. Thinking quickly, Mabel and Stiles came over to him and calmed him down. When asked what pissed him off so much, he and Mabel told the team about their parents death and how joking about it reminded him of what had happened. He then asked if they could get back to practice and instantly after, they got back to what they were doing.

Scott takes this as his chance to try again and make the shot, but instead of letting himself get knocked over, he rams into Jackson, knocking him down and injuring his shoulder. He turns around and sees that he injured his more than he thought. The team gathers around Jackson and helps him up as Dipper and Stiles get scott to the locker room after seeng that their friend was shifting.

"C'mon Scott, ya gotta get ahold of yourself, pull it back." Stiles says, trying to calm down his now wolfy friend.

"I can't, you need to leave. _NOW_." Scott ordered, not wanting to hurt his friend.

Dipper tackles Scott before he can lunge at Stiles, holding him on the ground. Dipper looks at him and shouts "GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, YOU ALMOST JUST FUCKING ATTACKED STILES AGAIN!"

He stands up and gives the other a teen a growl for extra measure before helping him up. Scott looked at Stiles and dropped his head in shame. Stiles walked up to his friend and hugged him, Scott stiffened at the gesture then hugged his best friend back. When the teens let go, Scott was about to apologize until stiles stopped him.

"Don't apologize, you don't have control yet. Just be more careful, if someone sees you like that then its game over." says Stiles with a worried look.

\--

Dipper flopped down on his bed, groaning at the realization that the entire school probably knows about his [and Mabel's too, I didn't forget] parent's deaths. The twins were going to have to the looks of pity and pointless apologies all over again. He also groaned about having yet to have called grunkle Ford or at least tell Wendy( who he still has kept contact with since she was the first person he came out to) what has been happening since the move to Beacon Hills.

He grabbed his phone and called the person that he knew he could always talk to without judgment, Wendy. After two rings, he heard the line pick up.

"Hey Dipper, how's it going over there and why did you call? Do you need help, I still have my axe in the truck, I can drive down and knock some heads together." Wendy said, sounding worried for her friend.

"Woah Wendy, calm down. I called to fill you in on stuff and to ask for advice on a situation that I'm in." Dipper responds, not wanting to cause his friend to drive down and act as his axe-wielding bodyguard.

"Fine, but you have to tell me everything. Spill it Dip." Wendy says, waiting for some gossip.

Dipper sighs and starts telling the story from the beginning, getting interrupted by Wendy every few minutes and by the end she says, " So you are a werewolf and are wanted by _werewolf hunters_ and one of them is the dad of the girl that your friend Scott, who got turned with you, likes and is probably gonna end up dating. There is another werewolf named Derek who is all hot and broody and his entire family dead in a house fire. And you have a crush on a guy on your lacrosse team who might like you back, but you're worried that he'll date you out of pity because your parents died a couple of months ago. You're telling me you haven't called Ford and Stan about any of this and don't want me to dirve down to help?"

She stopped her rant to catch her breath and says, "I'll be there in a week and I'm telling Stan and Ford. Also when I get there, I'm going to help you land that guy Danny I think you said his name was. Got it. And tell Mabel that I'm coming here."

The call ended and Dipper decided to shower to try and clear his head. He knew the shower was free because Mabel was hanging out with Lydia and Stiles had already showered an hour ago.

He washed his hair and scrubbed himself till his skin was red and raw, then stood underneath the spray of water until the water ran cold. Dipper then took the now ice cold water as signal to turn off the water, he got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and left the bathroom. When he got back to his room, he found a very broody Derek Hale sitting on his bed and looking through the journals. Derek looks at him and asks "Where did you find these books?"

Dipper swallowed before answering with "I found the first journals when exploring in the woods part of a town called Gravity Falls when My sister and I were 12. We managed to collect the other two in the same summer and found out that they were written by out great uncle Ford, who for several years was trapped in a different dimension by a dream demon named Bill until our other great uncle, Stan, got him out using all of the journals and a portal machine. Does that sound like a suitable explanation?"

The disgruntled man looks at the teen with a look of suspicion which then turned to one of surprise. Dipper walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and pine tree print pajama pants, walked into the closet and walked right back out once clothed. Derek took this as his que to say "Either you actually had that happen or you are a great liar."

Dipper looked at him and said "wait, you can tell if someone is lying, how do you tell and can you show me?"

Derek sighed and said "Yes, just focus on that person's heartbeat. If the heart rate changes, the person is most likely lying."

"Cool." the teen beamed. Then he asked the million dollar question.

"why are you in my room and how did you even get in here?" Dipper asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"I followed your scent, your window was unlocked, and did you forget the whole werewolf thing? And I came here because you and your friend need to get your shift under control before you kill someone or worse, expose all werewolves and get us all hunted worse than we were before." He said as he shoved Dipper into the wall. Dipper's eyes flashed a vibrant gold and silver before returning to their normal chocolate color.

At the sight, Derek let go and gave Dipper a look of interest before saying "well that's new, I'm going to need to take you somewhere to figure out what that was."

"what what was?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know, but it's different. Betas only have either vold or blue eyes, but you have gold _and_ silver. That's not normalfor a werewolf." The older male explained.

"Where are we going and when, cause I need to get my sister home when she's done studying with her friend." the teen says, both eager to learn and worried about what his being different means.

"How about now and I'm not going to tell you where?" the man retorts.

"Fine." Dipper groans before he grabs his bag of adventuring supplies just to be safe.

\--

The trip to the Hale vault was a short one considering that they were in a fast car and the vault was at the high school. Dipper was confused when they got to the sign until he saw the lock on the side. He watched as Derek used his claws to unlock the entrance to the vault, thinking to himself that he needed to figure out how to replicate the lock for his own use.

They walk into the vault and Derek instantly goes for the books, he shuffles through the pages until he finds what he's looking for. The page talked about the meanings of the different eye colors, when he got to the part about silver being mixed in, he was shocked. When a werewolf has silver mixed in with red, blue, or gold, it was once a sign of true power and had the ability to shift to a form that could only be described as what the lycans in the Underworld movies looked like. They were called _Filii vero lupi _or _the true wolf children_ due to how their full shift was more like that of the original werewolves.

The man felt a tinge of fear at the thought of the potential damage caused by something that powerful. Derek looked at the teen who was looking at the old relics and thought _'he needs to learn to control his shift or we're all fucked'_.

The teen was walking around the vault, but stopped when he felt a pull towards a shelf. When he got to the shelf he saw an old box that had a weird spiral design on it. Dipper was about to open the box, but Derek stopped him by saying "I know what you are and I need you to bring me that box in front of you."

The teen grabbed the box and brought it to the older male. Dipper looked at Derek and said "So, what do you mean by _I know what you are_ ? What is so different about me?"

"It turns that you are _Filii vero lupi _also known as a _true wolf child_. It means that you are more powerful and have the same abilities as the original werewolves." Derek exexplained to the teen.

"Why can't I have just one normal thing?! I was possessed by a dream demon when i was 12, and later helped kill said demon also when I was 12, my parents just died like 2 months ago in a car crash, I just became a werewolf, but not just any werewolf a _Filii vero lupi_, and my best friend is coming to stay and help cover for all of this crazy shit while we find a murderer. When are me and my family gonna catch a fucking break." The teen ranted, causing Derek to be surprised by the new information and annoyance of the teen.

"You did what when you were 12 years old?" the man asked, curious about the teen's words.

"You're going to wanna sit down for this one, cause it's gonna take a while." The teen said before stitting down.

He looked at Derek and started telling his story, "It was three years ago and our parents thought it would be a great idea to send us to our grunkle Stan who lives in Gravity Falls-"

\--

Derek was amazed by the end of the teen's story, _'this kid has been through more than I thought'_. He looked at the teen, picked up the box, and pointed to the symbol on the box. "The symbol on this box is calked a triskelion, it was the symbol of my pack and family. It symbolizes how a beta can become an alpha, an alpha can become an omega, and an omega can become a beta. It shows that places of status can change and how you should respect each role in a pack. But what is in the box is important, it's an object that helps younger werewolves learn control, and since you are more dangerous than the average werewolf, you need to learn control as fast as possible."

Dipper looked at the box and said "I don't think that its just for learning control, I felt drawn to it like I was missing a part of myself. I don't understand why though."

At this, Derek was confused. He hadn't heard of something like this. "Drawn to it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it feels like... home, like before my parents died. I don't know, maybe it's because of how many people used it and it only responds to certain people." the teen voiced.

"I guess, when I used it, I felt a connection to my pack. Its probably you feeling your connection to your own pack, your friends and family. It has that effect." Derek explained.

The teen was there for 2 hours, learning about control until he had to go pick up Mabel. Derek drove Dipper to Lydia's house and parked by the driveway, now wondering how he got roped into being a driver for two teenagers. Dipper got out of the car, made his way to the front door and knocked.

To his surprise, it was Danny who answered the door. Dipper swallowed nervously at the sight of the other teen, who was wearing a white tshirt and a pair of tight shorts.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my twin, I believe you noticed the resemblance." Dipper said, trying to break the ice and make things less awkward.

Danny chuckled and responded with "Now that you mentioned it, I do see the resemblance. C'mon in, she's up in Lydia's room. Also, is your name really Dipper?"

"Okay. And to answer your question, my real name is Mason but you can't tell anyone why I'm called Dipper." Dipper says before he lifts his hair up to show his birthmark.

"Is that the big Dipper on your forehead, thats both weird and cool." Danny said with a light chuckle.

Dipper let out a laugh and said,"yeah it's the weirdest birthmark ever, some people have a snail shaped birthmark on their hand but I have a constellation on my forehead."

The two teenagers make their way to Lydia's bedroom to retrieve Mabel, but before they got there, Danny tripped. But before he could hit the ground, Dipper caught him. The teens quickly separated and walked into the bedroom. Mabel looked at them and said "Bro, come say hi. Don't be a sour pup."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the title of _sour pup_ but ignored it, saying "Fine, but then we leave. We need to get home and find a place for someone to stay, since we don't have enough room at uncle Noah's."

Mabel gave him a look before asking why they need to do that. Dipper gave a big smile before saying "Wendy is driving down here to Beacon to hangout with us and so that she can get out of dealing with Grunkle Stan and the Mystery Shack."

The only response he got was a squeal of joy and getting tackled with a hug. The room went silent until Lydia asked "What the hell is a grunkle?"

"Its a shortened version of great uncle that Mabel made up when we were 12 and got sent to a town called Gravity Falls." Dipper explained once Mabel let go of him.

"And Wendy is one of the people that we made friends with when we visited. She is 3 years older than us but we're all close friends." Mabel added.

Lydia looks at Dipper and Mabel, and tilted her head before saying"Y'know for twins, you two seem distant but close all at the same time."

"what family isn't like that?" Dipper says defensively. He didn't want Mabel to know how much he kept from her and wanted to keep it that way. Lydia gave him a seemingly hearted smile that said _'don't worry, I can keep_ _secrets'_.

"Well, we have planning to do and work to study." Dipper says, leavleaving

the room with Mabel. When they get outside, Mabel spots Derek in his car and says, "holy shit isn't that the guy that saved our asses on Friday?"

Dipper nods and gets in the car. Derek sighs and mumbles something about teenagers and chauffeurs before driving off. Mabel looked at Derek and said "I'm sorry for what happened to your family, me and dipper might not have felt exactly what you did, but we know well enough how it feels to lose parents, just not siblings."

At her words, Derek stiffened, not expecting her words or the waves of emotions like grief hitting him. He looked at her through the mirror and said "Thanks, no one has ever told me that. And if it means anything to you two, I'm sorry about your parents."

The twins just gave sad, but genuine smiles to the man and nodded. They pulled up to the house and got out of Derek's car. Mabel waved before stepping inside the house and Dipper just gave the wolf a light smile.

When they got up to Dipper's room, Mabel closed the door, sat down on his bed, and said in an excited voice "Spill."

~~~~~~~~Yo~~~~~~~•

Okay, that is episode/chapter 3. I hope you weirdos enjoyed reading. the next update should be up in a few days. And don't forget to comment on misspellings.


End file.
